fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare Parade
Nightmare Parade is a song featured in episode 39 of The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan!. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= ( ) |-|Kanji= ふと目を瞑ればやってくる ぐーぐー鳴らしてやってくる のんびりゆったりやってくる お前の夢食べにくる 誰彼構わずやってくる ミスターハラペコやってくる ずんぐりむっくりやってくる お前の夢食べにくる 安眠の夜は危ない ひとりきり更に増す倍 とびきりWicked子守歌に促されて枕にズームイン 隅々ペロン夢詰まった頭(ええ？!) 無垢なチャイルド程に堪らんジューシー Too Bad Morning 朝っぱらから楽しいはずの日々にピリオド ハングリーあんぐり おっと失礼はしたない 愛でるように、ほらいらっしゃい |-|English= ( ) Full Ver. |-|Romaji= gu-gu- narashite yattekuru ( ) atchi mo kotchi mo sotchi mo dotchimo machinaka yatsu no uwasa de aitsu mo koitsu mo soitsu mo doitsu moatama sukka raka ran de mabuta wo tojireba yattekuru pompoko sukasete yattekuru gusuka pipi yattekuru omae no yume tabe ni kuru bukimi na tsurashite yattekuru ebi nai harapeko yattekuru yattekuru ttara yattekuru omae no yume tabe ni kuru jūmin wa kakaekonda atama shikashi yatsu wa mattanashi no pan dora nandakanda What even tamatta fuan ga barabara mada shini kirenai Young Guns, At that moment... shaba dabadabada biribiri Groovy Swing from Radio hirameki no ku rappu tappu appudaun dauntaun mo kaomake no nigiwai de yatsu wo mukaeyō o tanoshimi wa korekara jikoku wa gozenreiji yōyaku ugokidasu yodare wo tarashite yatte mairimasu kyō wa donna yume wo kuratte yarō ka to niyatsuiteireba, arere? itsumono machi ka to chikazukeba yōsu ga okashii kurayami wo shiitageru raitoappu seijaku wo kirisaku myujikku honeoreyō ga, atama haneyō ga, karada sakeyō ga kyōkirambu |-|Kanji= ふと目を瞑ればやってくる ぐーぐー鳴らしてやってくる のんびりゆったりやってくる お前の夢食べにくる 誰彼構わずやってくる ミスターハラペコやってくる ずんぐりむっくりやってくる お前の夢食べにくる 安眠の夜は危ない ひとりきり更に増す倍 とびきりWicked子守歌に促されて枕にズームイン 隅々ペロン夢詰まった頭(ええ？!) 無垢なチャイルド程に堪らんジューシー Too Bad Morning 朝っぱらから楽しいはずの日々にピリオド ハングリーあんぐり おっと失礼はしたない 愛でるように、ほらいらっしゃい あっちもこっちもそっちもどっちも町中やつの噂で あいつもこいつもそいつもどいつも頭すっからからんで どうしたもんだろう 老害ども、ガキ、腑抜け、逃亡 びびりゃターゲット Farewell... 目蓋を閉じればやってくる ぽんぽこ空かせてやってくる グースカピーピーやってくる お前の夢食べにくる 不気味な面してやってくる エビナイハラペコやってくる やってくるったらやってくる お前の夢食べにくる 住民は抱え込んだ頭 しかしやつは待ったなしのパンドラ なんだかんだWhat even 溜まった不安がバラバラ まだ死にきれないYoung Guns, At that moment... シャバダバダバダ ビリビリGroovy Swing from Radio 閃きのクラップ タップ アップダウン ダウンタウンも顔負けの賑わいでやつを迎えよう お楽しみはこれから 時刻は午前零時ようやく動き出す よだれを垂らしてやって参ります 今日はどんな夢を食らってやろうかとニヤついていれば、あれれ? いつもの町かと近づけば様子が可笑しい 暗闇を虐げるライトアップ 静寂を切り裂くミュージック 仕上げはノリノリで踊る夢を守る住民 俺たちの夢はお前なんかに食われず 死ぬまで踊り続け この町に骨を埋めること それこそが生きがいである 骨折れようが、頭跳ねようが、身体裂けようが狂喜乱舞 これはやつへの悪夢 Nightmare Parade |-|English= With their stomachs growling, they will come ( ) From here, from there, from everywhere, idiots from middle of the town spreads rumors He and She and They And Them, everyone's all air-headed If you close your eyes, they will come. With their stomachs empty, they will come Snoring and sleepily, they will come. They're gonna come and eat your dreams With a creepy face, they will come. With themselves hungry, they will come When I say they'll come it really means they will come. They're gonna come and eat your dreams The residents held their head in their hands, but they were actually impatient pandoras, This and this is what even, the anxiety is piling up, Can't go all the way to die yet (bang bang) Young Guns, at that moment. Sha bada bada bada birri birri (no meaning) Groovy Swing from Radio, The clap and tap of opening, up down, Downtown, let's greet them with the noisiness from their embarrassment, The fun has only just begun. Today spirits in a slumber for 5 thousand years will finally awaken, with drool dripping from their faces, they're gonna come. "I wonder what dream I should eat" They say with a smile, but wait, Nearing closer to the usual town, but something seems off The darkness is lightened up, music cutting through the silence, And even weirder, the townspeople dancing with all their might Even if our bones break, our heads fall, our body splits in half, we'll still keep dancing wildly until the end Characters singing :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. * * * * * Category:The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan! Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs